1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more particularly, to an injection molding machine containing a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection molding machine needs electric power to drive an internal motor and a drive unit which drives the motor and the electric power is supplied from an external power source. In this case, if a voltage necessary for the injection molding machine is different from a voltage supplied from the external power source, a transformer is required in order to convert the voltage supplied from the external power source to the voltage necessary for the injection molding machine, and conventionally the transformer is installed separately from the injection molding machine.
In general, the injection molding machine is placed on a machine base, but when the machine base supports an injection unit or mold clamping unit of the injection molding machine, columns are often used for the support, often leaving a lot of space in the machine base.
Regarding utilization of space in the machine base of the injection molding machine, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-109922 discloses a technique for integrally incorporating a mold temperature control unit into an injection molding machine body.
When a transformer is installed separately from the injection molding machine, a great deal of space might be required in order to install the transformer. Furthermore, when the transformer is installed outside, the operation of interconnecting the injection molding machine to the transformer by a cable is necessary, which might complicate operator's operation.
Moreover, although Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-109922, mentioned above, discloses a technique for integrally incorporating the mold temperature control unit into the machine base of the injection molding machine, the transformer used for injection molding machines is generally quite heavy and differs greatly from the mold temperature control units in weight and the like.